Air cushion shoes have become a popular trend of current shoes since the air cushion shoes provide elastic soles to users so as to buffer the impact applied on the bottoms of the legs. Moreover, the air cushion shoes increase the efficiency in exercises.
In the prior art, an air cushion shoe includes an air cushion body, a sole layer and a shoe cushion. The shoe cushion has a plurality of air holes. The air cushion body includes an air suction compressing chamber, an air valve, and a heel pump. A buffer block is installed at the rear end of the shoe cushion for actuating the heel pump so as to provide a buffer force as the shoe treads on the ground. Thereby, by the structure of the air cushion body, sole layer and shoe cushion, the sole of the shoes has the effects of air exchange and shock-proof.
However, in the prior art, the buffering effect of the air cushion shoe is fixedly confined by the structure of the shoe, which is determined in the manufacturing process of the air cushion shoe, but in practical, the impacts upon the sole of an air cushion shoe are different according to the kinds of exercises. For example, in walking, the impact is smaller, while in playing basketball, the impact is very large, but the prior art design has only fixed buffer effect. The buffer force of the air cushion body is unadjustable. Thereby, the feet of the user cannot have a preferred protection.